horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Yanagi
Akane Yanagi (柳 明音 Yanagi Akane) is a 3rd year at Katagiri High School and a member of Kyouko Hori's and Izumi Miyamura's regular group of friends who is enrolled in class 3-6. Appearance Yanagi is a handsome and attractive light-skinned young man with light pink hair and very bad vision that he tends to forget his glasses or drop his contacts. Personality Yanagi is a gentle and mild mannered boy who never wants to rub anyone the wrong way. However, due to his rather reserved personality, he is sometimes seen as being unpersonable, and therefore wants to be closer to everyone. He also speaks in a very polite manner to the other characters, furthering this appearance of being distant. But beneath all of that, he wants to be friends with everyone, and goes to great lengths to try being on good terms with them, especially Sengoku. He is very bad with mornings, and as he's still waking up and half-asleep, his personality is the complete opposite. He becomes extremely rude and violent - so much that other characters jokingly wonder if he has a split personality. Plot RelationshipsCategory:Characters Yuki Yoshikawa Yanagi's first appearance was when he confessed to Yoshikawa. Yoshikawa, believing him to be too good for her, rejected him. (He gains the nickname of "high class ingredients", in reference to how much better looking he is compared to the rest of the characters.) Eventually, he becomes a regular member of Hori and Miyamura's circle of friends. Though not usually mentioned, it is occasionally touched upon that Yanagi still has some lingering feelings for her. Miki Yoshikawa After Yanagi visits the Yoshikawa house, Miki believes Yanagi to be Yuki's boyfriend. Going by the logic of "what's Yuki's is also mine", she also playfully teases him when she sees him. Yanagi is forced to put up with Miki clinging to him, which Yuki always has to apologize for the next day. Sengoku Kakeru Out of all of the characters, Yanagi wants to be friends the most with Sengoku (and Sengoku with Yanagi). However, due to Sengoku's lack of expressiveness about his emotions/friendships, along with the way Yanagi feels distant towards others, this is an uphill battle. Both of them admit that they feel the other is their friend, and that they want to be closer, but they haven't been able to reveal it to each other. Sakura Kouno Chapter 84 was focused mainly on Kouno and Yanagi suggesting a future couple. However, both characters have hinted that they still have lingering feelings someone else (Yanagi still has feelings for Yuki Yoshikawa and Kouno still has feelings for Tooru) even though they got rejected. Maybe through this they will form a good relationship because they both have had their feelings put down. They both share a common interest in Weekly Shinobi, a manga they both like to read, and both share a polite personality. He sees Kouno as very cool with how she deals with situations (but Kouno would like him to call her cute instead of cool). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class 3-6